Horseshoes and Hand Granades
by That's Why Rabbits Fly
Summary: Jace Wayland never existed. Stephan Herondale didn't die in a raid and Celine Herondale didn't kill herself. After the Uprising they were sent to the Boston Institute and kept in contact with the Lightwoods in New York. The Fairchilds ended up in the New York Institue along with them. AU
1. Chapter 1

******Title: Horseshoes and Hand Granades  
Rating: t  
Warning(s): OCs, AU, slash, ect... and one name changed so OOC Jace.  
Charecters/Pairings: Jace Lightwood (Radke Herondale in this though), Castor Carstair, Stephan Herondale, Anthon Carstair, Marcella Ravenscar-Carstair, Celina Herondale, Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Simon, Asya Carstair, Jocelyn Fairchild-Morgansten, Clary Fairchild, Izzy Lightwood, Durang  
Summery: Jace Wayland never existed. Stephan Herondale didn't die in a raid and Celine Herondale didn't kill herself. After the Uprising they were sent to the Boston Institute and kept in contact with the Lightwoods in New York. The Fairchilds ended up in the New York Institue along with them with Valentine now dead.  
Count: 511  
Author's Note: So, my brain came up with this idea after I finished CoG: What if Jace Wayland was really (instert amazing first name in here) Herondale. I'm still going to have Simon be a vampy (love the dude!) and Malec is still gonna happen (long complecated plot there) and Valentine's dead so they don't have to worry about him. Waylands are alive and kicking, along with Mom and Pop Fairchild. Not sure what I'ma do with Jonathan yet. You guys have any ideas (death or purging demon blood out, or just something else are perfectly fine) tell me in your review.**

* * *

"Radke Stephan Herondale get your ass down here!" Stephan yelled up at his son. Castor snickered at the sound of his surrogate brother was yelled at by his father, though he was just in as much shit as the other Shadowhunter.

His own father swatted him over the head. "You're just as screwed as he is Castor James Carstairs," he told his son, silver hair falling into his eyes. Over the century Jem's curse was bred out, except for the hair. Every Carstairs' child was born with the silver hair, except for his little cousin Emma, but thankfully they didn't need the drug like their ancestor prior.

The sound of feet running down the stairs to Anthon's office filled the room and Radke landed on the hardwood floor with a _'thump'_. His blond hair was pulled back out of his face and he was wearing a black tanktop and black athletic shorts with a red stripe down the side. "Hey, thank asshole," Radke told his parabatia, falling down next to the part werewolf.

"You seriously thought that I would take all the blame for this?" Castor shot back before they both turned to look at their fathers. Sometimes when they were sitting side by side or walking around Boston, people would say that they were unnatural, like brothers almost. Castor with his silver hair, wolf-like eyes, and wolf-ish facial features because of his mom's ancestors deciding that having children with werewolves would be a good idea; Radke with his golden eyes. His grandmother was a displeased when Anthon told her that he was marrying Marcella Ravenscar.

Anthon looked at the two seventeen year olds with a glare that could stop even the devil in his tracks. "I should punish you two sevearly for what you have done," he told them.

"But..." Castor continued the sentence, leaning foreward expectantly. When Stephan glared at him Castor leaned back onto the couch.

"Since you managed to find a demon infestation you two only have to train Taggart and Cadewyn for the next few days," he finished, making the two teens groan in unison. They had to train the devil spawns of the Cannell family. The two where ten years old and worse than they had been at that age.

Radke groaned, buring his face in his hands. "I thought you said you were wheren't going to punish up sevearly," he said. Castor grabbed him by the upper arm and dragged him out of the room.

Castor's older sister, Asya Carstairs, was smirking at them eviliy. "It was _you_wasn't it As?" Castor growled at her. "Train the little monsters as a punishment."

Asya laughed, "What you get for doing that to Durang." Durang was Asya's boyfriend from New York. Sometimes when they would visit the Lightwoods at the New York Insitute one of them would find the couple making out in obsucre places. Sometimes it was Clary Fairchild, Valentine's daughter, or Alec Lightwood. Once, poor Izzy found them in a compromising position.

Radke glared at her before disappearing into the next hallway.


	2. Chasm

******Title: The Howling  
Rating: t  
Warning(s): OCs, AU, slash, OOC ect...  
Charecters/Pairings: Radke Herondale, Castor Carstair, Bade Carstair, Daron Carstair, Cade Herondale, Simon Lewis, Deuce Herondale.  
Mentioned: Stephan Herondale, Anthon Carstair, Alec Lightwood, Izzy Lightwood, Durang Carwell, Asya Castair  
Summery: Jace Wayland never existed. Stephan Herondale didn't die in a raid and Celine Herondale didn't kill herself. After the Uprising they were sent to the Boston Institute and kept in contact with the Lightwoods in New York. The Fairchilds ended up in the New York Institue along with them with Valentine now dead.  
Count: 996**

* * *

Castor looked up when his older brother Bade entered to common room. He quickly changed the channel from _TLC_to some channel that had America's Funniest Home Videos on it. "Heard you and Radke have to train the Cannell devils," he told him, eyes glinting a bright hazel in the light. The younger Carstairs groaned, hiding his eyes behind a hand. "Hey, what happens when you tie up Asya's boyfriend with a whip." The younger silver haired Shadowhunter snickered at the mention of his and Radke's lastest prank on the Carwell male in New York.

"It was worth it," Radke told him as he walked into the room in gear. Radke had taken the first shift of Hell, like any good _paribartai_would, and he looked exausted. "How many more days?"

"A week dude," he answered as Radke collapsed next to him, the blue Persin cat jumping up on top of him.

Church hissed at Castor when the part werewolf tried to pet him. "Oh shut up you damn cat. You loved my ancestor and hated his but Angel forbid you have a sense of irony," he growled at it. He grabbed a cat toy he had stashed under the couch and his mostly dark red Turkish Van/Tonkinese mix cat came running up to attack the feather at the end of of string. Church rolled his eyes at Asterix as the younger cat played with the feather. He was jumping up on the furniture as Castor swung the whip around. "Come on you sour old bat, no way you're this sour." He tickled the Persin's face with the toy and he swung for it. He snickered, moving the bright red feather onto the coffee table and Church jumped after it, his claws digging into Radke's leg before launching himself onto the glass.

Radke groaned, "Fucking jackass." He swatted the older male over the head, making Castor laugh and tackle him. Bade rolled his eyes and left the room, not being accountable for anything that was broken.

* * *

The two males looked up as someone walked into their shared room and two in the morning. From the angles their beds were placed they couldn't tell who had opened the door, though they figured it was a member of the Conclave. Radke quickly squashed that idea since there wasn't any muffled steps of the others getting ready.

A little blond boy, around six years old walked in, a stuffed toy in his hands. It was Castor's old toy, a worn Akita that he'd taken everywhere when he was younger. When he was little the Institute scared him, especially when he saw Shadowhunters come back late at night covered in blood with weapons looking angry and pissed off. Radke was always a little braver than him, always had been.

"Hey Cade," Radke told his little brother, stifling a yawn. The younger male shut the door behind him and walked over to his brother's bed. "You have a nightmare?" He asked, moving the covers so Cade could join him. The blond nodded, climbing into Radke's bed and hugging the toy to his chest. He nuzzled his way into Radke's chest before falling asleep. "Well, guess we're not going anywhere tonight." Castor snickered, turning off the light and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Castor and Radke walked into the kitchen looking very bed rumpled. "Cade sleep with on of you two last night?" Daron asked them, cooking breakfast. The two exchanged nervous looks as Castor's twin sister cooked breakfast, not wanting to eat whatever she decided to attempt to make.

Radke nodded, attempting to fix his hair a bit more. Seconds later they were saved by Simon walking in with doughnuts. Though he was a vampire Castor had made friends with him and thanks to him being the dork he was, Castor found a way to allow him in the Institute dispite it being hollowed ground. "Hey guys," he greeted them, setting the box on the table. Radke and Castor dove for them, each grabbing three or four each.

When Castor had found Simon, the vampire was beaten beyond recongistion. Appearently, his first instinct is to bite when attacked, which is what got him turned into a vampire and then what ever he was now. A vamp that could walk in the day and not die. After that they became really close friends, afterwards, he met Radke and Castor regretted it some times. Like when he woke up to find Radke kicking Simon out of their bedroom. He figured that they were fucking.

It wasn't like he had a problem with it, that Simon was bisexual and Radke was... Radke. He himself swung both ways himself. He'd even gone out with Alec at one point dispite the eldest Lightwood firmly denying he was gay. That was a mistake and they ended up awkwardly skriting around each other when they were at either Institute. The Lightwood parents still had no clue that their son was gay, so Radke and Izzy had come up with the excuse that Alec and Castor had gotten in a fight. It was a poor excuse at best but appearently it worked.

"Thanks Sy," Castor told him with a mouthful of doughnut. Radke set a glass of milk in front of his _parabarti_, who took it gratefully. "Any news from the outside world?"

Simon shook his head. They heard foot steps and Simon was automatically shoved into a closet incase it was an outside Shadowhunter.

Deuce, another one of Radke's little brothers, came in and grabbed a doughnut. "You can come out Simon," he called. The brown haired vampire stumbled out of the closet. "By the way, Dad and Uncle Anthon told me to tell you guys that we're heading to New York next week."

Radke and Castor had twin grins on their faces. "Time to go terrorize your birth town Simon," Radke told the vampire.

He groaned, "Just don't burn it down."

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun... Dun... Dun... Not only are they going to New York but Simon's here. And sleeping with Jace/Radke. And these familes really need to learn what a condom is. I haven't even chipped into Jace's family yet. So review. And for my sister who's reading this, Jace/Simon just for you. And well me too but.. yeah I'll shut up now.**


	3. Past Memories

******Title: Horseshoes and Handgranades  
Rating: t  
Warning(s): OCs, AU, slash, OOC ect...  
Charecters/Pairings: Radke Herondale, Castor Carstair, Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Bade Carstair, Asya Carstair, Izzy Lightwood, Daron Carstair,  
Mentioned: Stephan Herondale, Anthon Carstair, Durang Carwell.  
Summery: Jace Wayland never existed. Stephan Herondale didn't die in a raid and Celine Herondale didn't kill herself. After the Uprising they were sent to the Boston Institute and kept in contact with the Lightwoods in New York. The Fairchilds ended up in the New York Institue along with them with Valentine now dead.  
Word Count: 1013  
AN: This is awkwardly choppy (I blame the migrane I'm still sporting),but it has a lot of what I wanted in it. Don't worry Malec fans, I won't be splitting them up, quite the oppisite. But more on that in later chapters. Next chapter might not be posted as quick as these have been. I'm starting on it tomorrow morning and more than likely be centered around Castor/Magnus' past relationship.**

* * *

Radke threw a shirt at Castor, who grabbed it dispite not facing the other Shadowhunter. "Hate it when you do that," Radke told him. "I mean really. I don't care if you're part werewolf no one should be able to do that."

Castor flipped him off, turning up the radio. Asterix ran in, hiding under Radke's bed. The two exchanged glances before they heard: "CASTOR I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING CAT!"

The silver haired male sighed, "He pissed on her stuff again didn't he?" Radke chuckled as Castor pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and middle finger (his pointer finger had been broken by Taggart that week and he was letting it heal without a Rune). "Only you Axe." The cat jumped onto the bed and rubbed against his hand.

* * *

Castor raised an eyebrow as he watched Clary help Bade with his bags, a little too eagerly. Alec grabbed a few of his own bags, smiling at him shyly. He grinned back at him, glad to see that they weren't awkward anymore. Izzy grabbed Daron's bags and was already chatting away with her as they walked into the Institute. "Hey Al," he said as they walked into the church. "So what's with the sudden additude change?"

"My parents know," he told him, growling when Axe got under his feet. "That I'm gay and we dated when we were younger." Castor nodded, looking him over. Still the same Alec he'd known when he was younger, in a dark brown hooded sweater and jeans, though now he looked a lot more releaved. Alec opened the door to his room, which was rather small now that two other beds had been shoved in it too. Axe automatically jumped onto Alec's bed and curled up on it, falling asleep. "I'm dating a warlock now."

Castor's face fell a little at that news, "Congrats Alec, who's the lucky Downworlder?"

"High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane," Radke answered, walking into the room and dropping his bags onto the bed farthest from Alec's. "Thanks you bastards. You know how hard it is dragging all these bags up two fucking flights of stairs?"

Alec blashed a little, "How long are you guys staying for?"

"Wait, _Magnus Bane_? And how the fuck did you know this Radke?" Castor asked.

"A month or two according to my father," Radke told Alec. "And I grabbed a note your sister got from Izzy about a month ago."

"Thanks for the love Alec. Been nice to know before the rest of my family knew," Castor told his ex.

Alec blushed deeper, not meeting Castor's eyes. "Why are you guys staying that long? And I didn't tell you because I was waiting to tell you in person," the black haired male answered him, starting to help him unpack. Radke didn't miss the look in his parabarti's eyes as he looked Alec over.

"Your dad offered to train us," Radke answered, throwing a few bags under his bed. "Our dads accepted and now we are here for two months."

* * *

Radke and Castor sat in a booth at Taki's, looking over the menu. "Don't eat the faerie food, by the way. It tends to make humans a little crazy. One minute your munching on a faerie plum, the next you're running naked down Madison Avenue with antlers on your head. Not that thay's ever happened to me," Radke told a girl he was flirting with at the diner.

Castor rolled his eyes, "I suggest leaving now. He has been known to go streaking without notice." The girl made a disgusted face and turned off.

"Just because you where cockblocked by Magnus doesn't mean you have to take it out on me," Radke hissed at him before the waitress, a werewolf, set their breakfastes in front of them. "I mean, you had your chance to tell Alec how you feel. Hell you let him go without a fight."

Castor sighed, biting into the raw deer meat. "Can we leave this alone for today? I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact he's out to his parents after so long," he replied. "I mean... and with my..."

"I forgot that you were with Magnus last year. That must suck, having both of your exes dating each other," Radke laughed. The older Shadowhunter punched him in the arm lightly, looking down at the meat.

* * *

He didn't know how he ended up knocking on a familiar door after he'd told Radke he was going for a walk. It was around noon by this time but he was freezing, dispite having a thick, heavy hoodie and jeans on. Seconds later the door opened to reveal an Asian man in a pair of rainbow sleep pants. If Castor's mind wasn't a thousand miles away he would have chuckled at them. "Castor," Magnus breathed out, golden green eyes looking him over.

"Can I come in? It's cold out here," Castor asked, not letting himself shiver or meet the Downworlder's eyes.

Magnus stepped aside enough to let the scrawny male into his apartment. Chairmen Meow looked at the part werewolf with curious eyes before jumping down and running into a different room. The warlock shut the door behind him, looking at the Shadowhunter, baffled. "Heard you're dating Alec Lightwood now," he told the elder, sitting down on one of his couches.

"Why are you here?" Magnus questioned. Castor looked up at him, now meeting his eyes. "Ah."

* * *

Alec looked up at Radke as he walked in, blond hair soaked down from the snow. "Where's Castor?"

The Bostonite pulled off his hoodie and shirt, replacing it with a new t-shirt Alec was pretty sure belonged to the Shadowhunter in question. "He went for a walk after breakfast." He sat down, taking off his shoes and socks. "Hey, Alec. I know you're dating Magnus and all but... I have to ask because Castor's like my brother and I know how he feels about you. Do you still have feelings for him?"

Alec looked at him with wide, blue eyes.


	4. How We End Up Alone

**Title: Horseshoes and Handgranades  
Rating: t  
Warning(s): OCs, AU, slash, OOC ect...  
Charecters: Castor Carstair, Magnus Bane.  
Mentioned: Alec Lightwood, Radke Herondale  
Summery: Jace Wayland never existed. Stephan Herondale didn't die in a raid and Celine Herondale didn't kill herself. After the Uprising they were sent to the Boston Institute and kept in contact with the Lightwoods in New York. The Fairchilds ended up in the New York Institue along with them with Valentine now dead.  
Word Count: 750x800  
AN: This is focused around Magnus/Castor's relationship. And suddenly I have a plot for this *GASP*. And since there is a plot I warn you Malec fans that this may get you bitching at me once it's up.**

* * *

"Do you want anthing?" Magnus prodded, pulling on a t-shirt. Castor had liked _this_ Magnus, _his_Magnus; the Magnus that didn't looked like he'd been attacked by a bottle of glitter and puked on by various colors of fingernail polish. The Magnus who curled up with him on that very couch in a t-shirt and sleepshorts (sometimes in less than that) watching TV late into the night.

Castor nodded and Magnus disappered into the kitchen, leaving him alone in the living room. It looked different from the last time he'd been there. Though he never really looked at the apartment that time. He'd figured that Magnus had moved it around in the year.

The warlock came back in with a cup of hot chocolate, handing it to him. Castor breathed in the scent, knowing Magnus had made his favorite hot chocolate. With dark chocolate and whipped cream. It'd been a disaster teaching him how to make it. You'd think an eight hundred year old warlock would know how to cook, anything really. Though Castor had guessed he'd just used magic for mostly everything for the whole time he'd known he was one. At times he'd been weirded out by the fact he was sleeping with some who was five hundred years older than the country he was born in, but he got over it eventually.

"Still remember?" He chuckled, taking a sip.

Magnus was looking him over still, making Castor a tad weary. "Alec likes it the same way, only..."

"With cinimon, yeah, I know. I use to make fun of it for him," Castor finished his ex's sentence. Before taking another sip. "How?"

The Asian warlock met his eyes for a second, his pupils tiny slits now. "They were trying to find a vampire, who I happen to know. I told Alec not to be shy. Turns out he wasn't," he explained.

Castor tore a bit of dead skin off his lip with his teeth, tasting the copper of his blood. "Doesn't sound like Alec," Castor noted, gulping down some more of the liquid.

"Why are you really here?" Magnus pryed. "Not that it's not great to see you."

The younger male shrugged, suddenly very withdrawn and subconscious under the stare of cat eyes. He looked down at the drink, putting it up to his mouth and sipping it. The dark chocolate was bitter as it ran down his throat. When he set the cup down Magnus leaned forward and wiped some whipped cream off his face. Castor gulped as he felt the familiar pad of Magnus's thumb run across his face. A memory pushed it's way to the surface.

* * *

_Magnus laughed, wiping snow from his lover's face. Radke and him had gotten into a snowball fight, resulting in the two Shadowhunters being rather wet and cold. Radke had gone back to the Insatutie and was covering for Castor (the blond seemed to be doing that a lot) while Castor and Magnus returned to his apartment._

_"I'ma go take a shower," Castor told him, stripping off his damp jacket and shirt. The lines from Runes where the same color as his hair. He shivered when Magnus ran a hand up his back and over the parabarti Rune on his shoulderblade. "I'd rather not get sick Mags."_

_Magnus sighed, kissing the young American. Castor moaned softly into the kiss before disloging himself from his sparkly warlock._

* * *

Castor leaned back on the couch, eyes automatically diverting themselves from Magnus' face. He knew from the fact Magnus was still leaning forward that he'd had seen the same memory. "Why did you come here?" Magnus pried again. "Last time you saw me you seemed pretty damn sure you never wanted to see me again."

"I dunno Magnus. And I'm sorry for that. I really am, but I was pissed off and someone had threatened you... just couldn't take the chance," he murmured. "It killed me doing it, though I really only realized it that night." He took a shuddering breath in. "I loved you Mags, but I had to make sure you'd be okay. If something had happened to you..." He shuddered at the thought. "Couldn't risk it."

"You do realize that I could have protected myself if you just told me," Magnus said.

Castor shook his head. "No, you couldn't have."


End file.
